A General's Briefing
by Jennaya
Summary: What did Newkirk say to General Barton in The General Swap?. Missing Scene one shot.


**A General's Briefing**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

I own nothing about Hogan's Heroes, just like to play with them from time to time.

* * *

Newkirk walked up to Schultz guarding the American General, who had been shot down a few days ago, pulling out a candy bar he asked the large guard for some time alone with the General.

"Nein, I can't do that it's verboten," Schultz held his hand out for another candy bar which Newkirk took out of his jacket. Barton had watched the interchange and knew that the food sent by the Red Cross was a premium in a POW camp; if the Englishman gave his willingly to the guard, then he'd listen to what the man wanted to say to him. Although the General thought he already knew what Newkirk would say about Hogan, getting the Englishman's complaint would add fuel to the plans he had for Hogan.

"General Barton sir, I'm Corporal Peter Newkirk, RAF, and I'd like to brief you on a couple of things before Kommandant Klink sends you 'ome. You see, General, Colonel Hogan is responsible for your release," Newkirk started standing slightly behind the General next to Klink's staff car.

"That traitor wouldn't know how. When I get back to London, I'll be taking care of him," Barton's eyes were flashing anger and betrayal.

"Sir, Colonel Hogan is no traitor. What you don't know, sir, is that we're not a normal POW camp. We're what the Gov'nor likes to call 'a traveler's aid society' for Allied personnel. So far this year including you, we've sent 108 downed flyers, and escapees from other POW camps back to London. Now strictly speakin', you're not being smuggled out in our usual fashion. No sir, the Colonel came up with one of his brilliant plans for you. And I mean brilliant. You see, our orders from London were to get you back at any cost. The only way we could see was to charge the guards, who by the way had machine guns, and all we have are pistols. Now, that would have ended our organization. At best, we'd been able to take the camp and had to evacuate everyone, but the cost in lives would have been high. Well, then the Gov'nor came up with his plan, which was that we'd make a swap of you for Field Marshall Von Heinke. So at great personal risk, we went out of camp and kidnapped him in broad daylight, before he made it to our little stalag. Then we kept him in the tunnels and made him think we'd flown him to London. Colonel Hogan's plan went off without a hitch as they regularly do. It's always a pleasure to watch the Gov'nor manipulate the Krauts. Now, you're probably wondering why no one has ever escaped from here, cause it'd be so bleedin' easy to do. You see, sir, we're all volunteers at this camp, every last one of us. If someone doesn't want to stay and be a part of the operation or is needed back in London, well we arrange that too. Colonel Hogan takes care of us, he takes the biggest risks himself, and the no escape policy is to keep that idiot Klink in command so we can carry out our mission. We'd all lay our lives down for the Gov'nor without hesitation," Newkirk filled in Barton.

General Barton stood quietly listening to Newkirk's hushed voice; gaining a new respect for the man he'd mistakenly called a turncoat. Not understanding what Hogan had been up to when the kommandant brought him into the cooler, Barton had been too quick to judge the man. Granted he was scared being in the hands of the enemy, but that didn't excuse his behavior. Obviously things were not as they appeared here, and Hogan was doing an excellent job and had the total respect of his men. With absolutely no way of talking to Hogan, there had to be a way he could apologize to the man. Calling Hogan out, Barton gave him a sharp clear military salute. He could tell the Colonel understood what he was doing. Half grinning to himself, Barton climbed into the staff car more determined than before to take care of Hogan, when he got back to London. He planned to put Hogan up for a medal for his work here.


End file.
